Traditionally, equipment pads were concrete slabs poured in place to support large pieces of equipment. Subsequently, lightweight concrete pads were pre-cast and delivered to the location for supporting the equipment. In order to save weight and cost, plastic equipment pads were developed to support the equipment. A typical plastic transformer equipment pad is disclosed in Schlegel U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,468. The transformer equipment pad disclosed in the Schlegel patent comprises a top base on which the transformer is positioned and an underlying cellular structure to provide strength for the top base. The underlying cellular structure comprises crisscrossing vertical ribs. When such an equipment pad with exposed vertical ribs is placed on the ground, the ribs provided very little flotation, and the plastic transformer pad tends to sink into the ground. Further, without a horizontal base attached to the ribs on the back of the equipment pad, the equipment pad lacks rigidity.